


Day 13: Fake Dating

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Alya's grandmother is in town, meaning she need Nino to pretend to be her boyfriend... again.





	Day 13: Fake Dating

“I need you to be my boyfriend,” Alya said, wincing. 

Nino stared at her, eyebrows raised. When she had asked him, she looked him in the eye, but in the wake of his silence she cast her gaze to the floor. He didn’t really know what to say. It wasn’t every day that your crush asked you to be their significant other.

Though it was beginning to feel that way. 

“Again? I thought your Grandma was happy when we ‘broke up’,” Nino said, making air quotes. 

“I thought so too,” Alya huffed, sitting down next to him, “but apparently not! It’s been two days since she got here and every five minutes she’s going ‘When can I meet that nice boy?’ or ‘How’s that boyfriend of yours,’ said like she doesn’t even remember that we broke up.”

They sat together in silence after that. Alya rested her head on Nino’s shoulder, sighing. He handed her an earbud, hitting play on the music he had paused when she approached him. It was a soft melody, softer than what he usually listened to. Nino felt her shoulders sink as the notes washed over her.

Music was something they always had shared. Since Alya had come to their school a few years ago she was always able to reach music in the same way he did. Adrien and Marinette didn’t really understand, but they were glad their best friends had someone to share in their interests. 

After the song ended Alya took out her headphone and handed it back to Nino. She bent forwards so her head was close to her knees and let out a small groan. 

“I don’t understand what she wants from me. I don’t know why my mom isn’t helping, I get that to Mimi it’s like, important for me to have a boyfriend, but I’m 17, it’s not like I’m running out of time…”

“She’s probably just worried. Or who knows, maybe they know we’ve never actually dated and are just trying to get you to tell the truth,” Nino said it casually, reaching out to rub Alya’s back. 

She bolted upright before he could even touch her, whirling to face him. Her face was red, and her eyes wide. 

“Shit, I think you might be right…” Alya whispered before taking off. 

Nino tipped his head back, causing his hat to slip over his eyes. He laughed weakly to himself, not bothering to turn when he felt the bench creak as someone sat down next to him. 

“I know what you’re gonna say, dude.”

“It’s not Adrien.”

Nino’s eyes snapped open as he sat up to face Marinette. She placed a hand on his knee, smile gently playing at the corner of her mouth. 

“Alya just ran by me on the phone with her mom. You both know that this isn’t healthy for either of you, so just trust me- next time dating comes up, make sure it’s for real this time, okay?”

Her voice was gentle but commanding in that oh-so-Marinette way. Nino flushed as he nodded. She patted his knee before standing. Taking a few steps before looking back at him, Marinette smiled, wider this time. 

“You could always ask her first, you know.”

Nino spluttered, but Marinette continued to walk away. She was probably right, but the blush burning into his face had him second guessing his ability to act first. That just wasn’t how they worked. 

Nino slipped his headphones on again, hoping that the buffer of noise would help his mind calm down. The second he pressed play, he began to laugh. An english song Alya had sent him ages ago swept through his mind, it’s opening chords immediately giving away the title. He looked down. 

“Tell Her You Love Her”

Maybe he would.


End file.
